She's Mine, So Piss Off
by Marshall Anya
Summary: A new guy showed up at the guild and shows great interest in Lucy at the time she and Natsu are in a quarrel. But the guy, Damien, is not to be trusted. Who is he? Natsu must get her back before time runs out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Nights in the town of Magnolia are really majestic.

The town is lively, lights illuminate almost the whole town, the people are all happy with what they're doing, be it selling, dating or just taking a stroll around town. There are rarely any crimes or ruckus happening around there.

But if you're really looking for some wild adventure and chaos, Fairy Tail is the best place for those kinds of stuff.

But it's not entirely peaceful there…

"Hmm. This looks like a fascinating guild." A suspicious man in rich-looking clothing stops meters away from the front part of the said guild. He looks at the window and sees a certain pigtailed blondie laughing with her friends. His eyes started to darken with lust as he stared at her.

He licked his lips with longing.

"You'll be mine in no time."

* * *

"Bring it on, stripper!" Natsu launched a fiery fist at a dark blue haired mage by the name of Gray. Gray just evaded the attack as the dragon slayer landed on the grounded, making the nearby tables break into a thousand splinters, not to mention that some people were sent flying to the walls of the guild.

"Is that all you got, Salamander?" Gray challenged him as he started to perform one of his well-known techniques.

"Ice Make: Lance!" He slammed his fist into his open hand, launching icy spears to the dragon slayer who just nearly got hit but luckily got a small lock of hair cut.

Natsu wiped the corner of his mouth. "That was close, Gray." He smirked.

"But can you—"

"Aaaahhh!"

The fight was halted with many squealing girls. The rivals stopped to see what was all the screaming about.

Their jaws dropped.

Standing in the doorway is a really tall, slender man. He has neatly combed pure black hair that shines whenever the sun hits it. He also has deep, blue eyes that seem to pierce the very soul of the person he looks at. His clothes are just simple, but they make him look like a highly skilled mage of sort.

Many girls flocked around him. Evergreen, Laki, Levy, Lisanna, Erza…

And Lucy.

Natsu didn't like the sight of Lucy falling for another guy. He hates to admit it but he's jealous. Gray could only stand there, stunned. He only snapped when someone hugged him from him behind. Juvia.

"J-Juvia! What the—"

"Juvia will only go with Gray-sama and no one else!" Her cling tightened.

"OI! Get off!"

Natsu could only look at them.

"Hey, hey ladies. Calm down. I'll sit with all of you, okay?"

"Kyaaaa~!"

The dragon slayer just frowned.

"Why does it feel as if I've seen him before?"

* * *

"Damn it!" He slammed his fist on the table as he chugged down his beer.

"Really, Mirajane, I don't know why they all fall for that guy. I mean, yeah, he's handsome and stuff. But still…argh!" He asked for another mug of beer. Mirajane just smiled and rested her chin on her hands.

"Is this about…you know?" She asked with a hint of teasing in her voice.

"Who?" Natsu pretended he didn't know.

"Lucy. You two fought the other day right?"

Natsu choked on his drink at the mention of his quarrel with the celestial summoner.

He wished Mirajane didn't just bring that up. He sworn he could have slapped her that very moment if she was a man, as Elfman says most of the time.

*flashback*

"_How could you do this to me, Natsu?!" Lucy cried._

"_Look, I'm sorry. It's not what you think!" Natsu tried to reason out._

"_I thought…" Tears start to form in her eyes._

"_There's nothing going on between me and Lisanna." He said blankly._

"_Then what were you two doing in my closet?!" She screamed, the tears flowing like waterfalls from her eyes._

"_S-She was the one who made the first move, not me!"_

"_You could have stopped her, Natsu!"_

_Natsu fell silent. She's right. If he really loved her, he could've at least stopped Lisanna from making a move on him._

_He knelt in front of Lucy. "Lucy, please, I'm sorry. I'd do anything,** anything,** just forgive me."_

_She looked at him with a look of hurt. She slowly stepped back and shook her head._

_"I wouldn't forgive you just yet, Natsu. You don't know how much it hurts to be exchanged for someone else."_

_She turned around and ran away._

_"Lucy!"_

_He didn't get to chase her. Thunder cracked and rain poured down quickly and heavily. He looked up at the gray skies and saw a bolt of lightning flash at the sky. Thunder followed after three seconds. Natsu started to think that Laxus is scolding him for what he has done, even though the said dragon slayer is at the guild few blocks away from where he is standing._

_'I must get her back.'_

*end flashback*

Natsu stood up from his seat and put the half-finished mug down.

"Thanks for the beer."

He went over to Happy, who is **still** desperate to capture Carla's heart with fish.

"Let's go, Happy." He just passed by the table full of girls and pulled Happy.

"Natsu! Where are we going?"

"Out for some fresh air."

"You're still not over that?"

He stopped in his tracks and looked at his partner. He looked glum but still tried to smile.

"Yeah. And I need my partner by my side to make me feel better."

* * *

A/N: And that's the end of the first chapter. I'll just mention the name of the guy who pursues Lucy in the next chapter.

I don't mean to make Lisanna sound like a bitch (sorry NaLi fans) but hey, I need a little spice.

I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters. Even the guy I mentioned is not mine. If you can guess who he is, you can have a cookie. Fairy Tail is Hiro Mashima's property. (It's pretty obvious who Damien is, by the way. -_-)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Natsu stayed at the river bank with Happy. They watched the beautiful sunset that reflects on the waters of the river where he and Gray used to fight in their childhood.

"Hey, Natsu?"

"Yes, Happy?"

"When are you going to say sorry to Lucy?"

It took a little while before Natsu spoke up.

"I don't know, Happy. It seems as though she isn't ready to forgive me yet." He looked down and started to play with the grass. "I want her to forgive me. I'm ready to say sorry now, but that guy showed up." He picked up a random stone and threw it in the river.

"You mean Damien?"

"Damien? You mean that's the name of the guy Lucy's falling head over heels with?"

"Yeah."

"Tch."

"Someone's jealous~~"

"How would I not be jealous?! First, she hasn't forgiven me yet! Then now she's going around with some guy that we don't even know yet!" He slammed the ground with such force that it cracked.

"Sup, Natsu?" He heard a voice from behind. He turned around to see Damien. His hands are in his jacket pockets and he has a sly smile plastered on his face.

"What the fuck do you want?" Natsu growled, his hands balled into fists.

"Whoa, chill. I just came to say hi." Damien coolly slicked his hair back.

"You know that girl? Lucy, was it? She's a hot chick, ya know. I don't know how you could've done that to her."

"How did you—" The Salamander seethed with anger.

"Oh, nothing. I just became her crying shoulder when you were gone. She told me everything you did. Huh. Why are gentlemen so rare nowadays?" He raised his hand to face level and looked at his fingers.

Natsu's eyes widened he saw Damien's fingers.

"Those rings! Are you—" He pointed at them. Natsu thought he has defeated him long ago.

"Oh. I have a date with my sweet, darling Lucy! I shouldn't be late. See you later, Natsu!" Damien walked away and snapped his fingers, releasing a cloud of white smoke.

"Hey!" Natsu chased him. He coughed as he entered the smoky domain/ When the everything cleared, Damien was gone.

"That bastard!"

"Natsu~. I'm hungry. Can we eat?" Happy whined.

He looked at the cat hovering above his rose colored hair. He still can't help being bothered at what he saw. But he must not let it get to him. So why not eat?

"Yeah. Let's go." He smiled.

He needs a break. And food is always the best when it comes to easing his problems.

* * *

"Here you go, sir." The waitress laid down their food on the table. Natsu seemed ready to devour his food. "Let's eat!"

In a matter of seconds, half of the food is gone.

"You're already full, Natsu?" Happy looked at him, surprised. It isn't like Natsu to not finish his food in one sitting.

"I…lost my appetite. Sorry."

"Natsu…" The Exceed looked worried.

Suddenly, a song played on the speakers. It seemed to capture his attention.

*play song*

_Should I trust my heart or my head?_

_I wish that I could just replay the thoughts of things I never said_

_Should I use my heart or my head?_

_I wish that I could just turn back the time or start over again_

' I wish I could really do that.' Natsu thought. 'I never really meant to hurt Lucy.'

_But if we're laying it on the line this time_

_I better say this now_

_You make me feel low, don't make me feel low_

'_Cuz I tried so hard to convince myself_

_It's okay that I feel this way_

_You make me feel low, don't make me feel low_

_If I can't have you, I'd be by myself_

_Cause you know that I need you so_

_Don't make me_

_Don't make me feel low_

The chorus said it all for Natsu. He's really desperate to have her forgive him. He just pretends he's okay when he's not. He just masks his sadness by causing the usual guild ruckus. He wants Lucy to know that he really needs her.

_So tell me why did it take_

_Twenty six years to figure out how to love_

_Just to throw it all away_

Nothing was really thrown away. They were just having a falling out, and he isn't sure if they can actually still resolve it.

_She said:_

"_Maybe if you were a little bit smarter,_

_Maybe if you tried hard enough,_

_I wouldn't question why I shouldn't stay_

It feels as if Lucy is the one talking to him. She does have a point, he thought. If only he had stopped Lisanna from making a move on him, they wouldn't have fought. He should have tried harder to keep their relationship going.

_You expect me to come back around_

_Make sure you understand_

'I shouldn't be the only one to understand, Lucy. You should also understand what I'm trying to say. But I promise to never break your trust again.'

_You make me feel low, don't make me feel low_

'_Cuz I tried so hard to convince myself_

_It's okay that I feel this way_

_You make me feel low, don't make me feel low_

_If I can't have you, I'd be by myself_

'_Cause you know that I need you so_

_Don't make me_

_Don't make me_

'Those lyrics again…'

_Don't make me walk out the door_

_Don't you throw it away_

_Don't make me_

_Don't make me_

'_Cause I'm leaving for good_

_And I'm not coming back again_

Part of him wishes to leave her already. He feels as if he cannot carry this relationship any longer.

_When I said it was over I meant it_

_But now I can't let you go_

_But I still can't accept_

_That you make me feel so_

_You make me feel so_

That stanza made him think twice. Sure, there's a part that tells him to leave her, but he can't let her go either. He loved her always, so how could he even do that?

_You make me feel low, don't make me feel low_

'_Cuz I tried so hard to convince myself_

_It's okay that I feel this way_

_You make me feel low, don't make me feel low_

_If I can't have you, I'd be by myself_

_Cause you know I need you so_

_You make me feel low, don't make me feel low_

'_Cuz I tried so hard to convince myself_

_It's okay that I feel this way_

_You make me feel low, don't make me feel low_

_If I can't have you, I'd be by myself_

_Cause you know I need you so_

_You know I need you so_

He made up his mind. He's definitely apologizing to her. Natsu will never let Lucy go.

His train of thought was interrupted by a crash. He looked to see Gray, Erza, Wendy and Carla. They seem to be alarmed.

"Natsu!" Erza called. "Go to the guild now!"

"Lucy-san hasn't come back yet!" Wendy added.

"What?!"

* * *

A/N: Dundundundun!

What could've happened to Lucy? Find out in the next chapter!

By the way, the song I used is Low by Sleeping with Sirens.

I don't own Fairy Tail or Low. They belong to their respective owners.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Lucy-san hasn't come back yet!" Wendy added.

"What?!" Natsu quickly stood up from his chair.

"We have to find her!" Natsu was about to run away when Gray stopped him.

"Calm down, Natsu! We have to go to the guild first!"  
"Why? Aren't you concerned about her?" He struggled to break free. But Erza calmed him down with a blow in the gut.

"There is something you must know before we can save her, Natsu."

He can just stare at Erza before fainting.

"Lucy is under some sort of spell and you should break it." Levy simply told Natsu.

"What sort of spell?" Natsu asked.

"It's some sort of love potion. The effect is kind of drastic, depending on what your definition of drastic is." The blue haired genius started to explain. Natsu nodded.

"This potion is usually slipped into drinks. The person who drinks the potion will immediately fall for the person who put the potion."

"That will wear off right?" Natsu asked, voice rising with hope.

Levy smiled sadly and shook her head.

"Unfortunately, no. It doesn't wear off. The potion is simply a liquid with a spell cast on it. We know that spells wear off. But this spell that Damien used is pretty rare because it has to be broken within a time limit."

"Now I get it. So how do I break this spell? How much time do I have left?"

"You better hurry, Natsu." She warned. "You only have more or less an hour left to break the spell. Save my dear Lu-chan, before it's too late."

"What happens if I don't break the spell?"

"You'll lose her forever. She'll be his for the rest of her life once he kisses her. You must be the one to do that, for you are the one she truly loves. In your case, you also have to say sorry. You're the only one who can break the spell. Go for it, Natsu!" She said hurriedly and pouted.

Natsu was shocked. Lose her forever? If that happens, he might just kill himself.

He must save her. He can't afford to lose her. She still doesn't know how much he loves her.

"Thanks, Levy!" Natsu quickly ran out the door with the other members of Team Natsu trailing behind.

"Do you even know where to go, airhead?!" Gray called as he caught up to him.

"No! Where?"

"In the outskirts of Magnolia that leads to the sea!" Erza called out to him as well.

"Got it! Happy, let's go!"

"Aye, sir!"

Happy unfurled his wings using his magic, Aera. He grabbed Natsu and flew at maximum speed to the side of Magnolia that faces the sea.

"Hey wait!" Gray yelled.

Erza requipped her Flight Armor and pulled Gray to the direction Natsu was heading into while Carla takes Wendy.

* * *

"Hah, hah…" Lucy panted as Damien, who is actually Bora in disguise, slowly caresses her curves while she is chained perpendicularly to ceiling.*

"Oh, Lucy," he hissed with pleasure at the sweet sounds she emitted. He planted his lips on her neck, giving it soft pecks, making Lucy moan with pleasure. He stared at her breasts, which were covered with a bra, and her bottom covered with her underwear.

He squished her breasts and placed his mouth on the crook of her neck. Her head fell back as she whimpered and moaned with pleasure.

"Lucy.." His voice is raspy. "I can finally make you mine." He started to close the distance when between their lips when Natsu and his comrades crashed through the ceiling.

"What—" His face was met with a fiery fist. Bora was met with more fiery blows.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO LUCY!" He punched his enemy harder until the guy nearly gave out. Natsu puffed up his cheeks, ready to blow.

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!" He released a massive firestorm defeating Bora for good.

He ran to Lucy and unchained her from the ceiling. She's sweaty and her eyes are dull, probably because the potion was somewhat hypnotic.

"Quick, Natsu! You only have three minutes left!" Erza warned. Natsu nodded.

"Lucy, please listen to me. Look, I'm sorry. I know you won't forgive me so easily, but please. I can't afford to lose you, Luce. I know that I wasn't able to stop Lisanna, that I wasn't able to prove anything to you. I can't promise that things won't be broken, but I swear that I will never leave.**" Natsu started to cry.

"So please, come back to me, my love. You know that you're my only one. I'll do anything just for you…even if it costs my life. I love you, Lucy." He then kissed her on the lips.

When he parted for air, it seems as though nothing happened.

"Lu-Lucy?" Natsu called.

No response.

"No, Lucy-san…" Wendy gasped and covered her mouth. She started to cry and Erza hugged her, telling her that everything is fine, even though it really isn't.

Gray looked away in disappointment and punched the wall. Silent tears fell down from the ice mage's eyes.

"No! Lucy! Please don't leave me! Lucy!...Lucy…" He hugged her tight and sobbed.

'Why? Just when I thought that everything would be alright again between us…DAMN IT!'

As he sobbed, a warm, soft hand gently ruffled his hair. He stopped and looked at Lucy. The shine in her eyes was back and she was smiling at him. Her eyes are filled with tears of joy.

"It's alright, Natsu. I love you too." She pulled him into a passionate and heartwarming kiss.

They both wished that this would never end.

* * *

"LU-CHAN~~~!" The silence broke as Levy cried Lucy's name and ran to her and hugged her like there's no tomorrow.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Lu-chan~!" She sobbed in her arms while Erza rubbed Levy's back.

"Stop being a drama queen, Levy. She's fine, okay?!" Gray sighed exasperatedly.

"I'm no drama queen, Gray!" She retorted.

"Hey! Stop being harsh to her, okay?" Gray turned around to see a scowling Gajeel. Said dragon slayer went over to Levy's side and put his hand on her shoulder. She blushed a little.

Meanwhile, Natsu and Lucy went to a table at the far end of the guild.

"Did you really mean everything you said, Natsu?" She asked.

"Of course I'm serious, Lucy. I could have killed myself if I wasn't able to save you."

"Oh…"

"I'm really sorry for eve—"

"I told you it's fine, Natsu." She stood up and sat beside him, leaning her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes.

"Thanks for everything." She then fell asleep.

Natsu smiled. Lucy is so cute when she's sleeping. She looks like an angel. He hoped she's like this more often. He carried her out of the guild and to her apartment. He laid her down on her bed and draped a blanket on her.

"Good night, Luce." He wished her sweet dreams, kissed her on the forehead then left.

* * *

A/N: That's the end of my story. Hope you liked it! And also, please review. I'd be most grateful if you do.

For the last time, Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima-sensei.

*If you know Sword Art Online, remember what Sugou/ Fairy King Oberon did to Asuna? That's what Bora did to Lucy...or somewhat similar to that.

**It's a song reference. Song: If I'm James Dean, Then You're Audrey Hepburn/ Artist: Sleeping with Sirens


End file.
